


oh my god, they were immortal boyfriends,,,

by remmikub



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, found family trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmikub/pseuds/remmikub
Summary: “Partners in Crime” is just another term for lovers.aka, peter pan and jesse tuck would make good friends, but im a home of sexual so i gotta make it gay. a series of Very Short Drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made richie (umbreonwolflover) watch the peter pan (2003) movie and, like a crackhead, i suggested peter and jesse would be immortal boyfriends. 
> 
> this is the result of a few months of Concepts And Brainstorming And Chaos
> 
> find me on tumblr at rabid-roach babey

“Hey!”  
  
“What are you doing in this wood?” Peter locked eyes with another boy, a little taller than him but undoubtedly about his age. This new boy was the only other person around, so he must’ve been the person who startled him.

  
“Getting a drink?” Peter responded, bending into a rigid and slightly uncomfortable bow, before sticking out his hand for a shake. “I’m Peter. Pan.” The other boy came closer to shake Peter’s outstretched hand. From up close, Peter could see cute this other person was. Peter let himself lift off the ground slightly to try and match the other boy’s height.

  
“Jesse Tuck. How do?” The other boy’s - Jesse’s - smile spread across his face like butter. “Say, when was the last time you climbed a tree?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no we do not have a set Timeline. 
> 
> no set timelines we write like buffoons.

The lilting tune of a pan flute fills the homey space underneath Hangman’s Tree.

Peter Pan sits among a group of young boys, all of which will soon be drifting off to sleep. Softly, he plays a lullaby for his Lost Boys, escorting them to a peaceful slumber. Beside Peter sits another teenager, Jesse Tuck, with his arm slung loosely around Peter’s waist. Jesse presses a kiss to Peter’s temple, humming quietly along to the tune pouring from Peter’s flute.

They could not have been a lovelier sight — if one no one would ever witness. See, Peter Pan had countless joys which other children could never know, but the one joy from which he was once barred has been laid before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever just black out and when you come to you’ve written a whole 500 word drabble? 
> 
> cause this is the result of that exact scenario

The Tuck family stands, somber, encircling a small stone embedded in the earth. It’s been decades, but they’ve finally returned to Treegap, only to be greeted by this. The occasion of returning stirred mixed emotions in all members of the family, but this stone forces a knot into the throats of every member of the Tuck clan — one more so than the others. The youngest Tuck, Jesse, feels the pain this stone brought more than any other.

  
“Peter Pan,” Mae volunteered to speak what the others could not, “Orphan. Runaway...” She trails off, the words harsh on her tongue.

  
Angus picks up where his wife cannot continue. “He leaves behind nothing in death-“

  
“May he rest in peace.” Mae stops Angus from continuing, unable to hear any more.

  
“Looks like he lived the life we never could,” Miles mutters, a soft chuckle in his voice.

  
Jesse kneels before the stone, laying down a small handful of wildflowers he had gathered. “It’s a wheel, Peter. A ripple in water.” Angus and Mae lay their hands softly on their son’s shoulder as he stands again. “You can’t stop growing and changing, then moving on…”

  
The soft padding of steps on grass can be heard from behind the group, slowly growing louder and closer. The small clan of Tucks turn to the sound as a boy throws himself into the embrace of Jesse. The boy’s hands gently cup Jesse’s face as he brings Jesse into a soft kiss.

  
Here was Peter, alive and in love.

  
The rest of the Tucks join the embrace, the family finally complete.

  
“Moving on, huh?” Peter laughs, bright and clear.


End file.
